


Carnations are Red

by songofhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofhell/pseuds/songofhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a secret admirer… but what will he do when he finds out who it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carnations are Red

Dean was taking a well-deserved night off at his favorite local bar. Actually, he had been taking quite a few nights off as of late, but things had been pretty quiet, so he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

He made his way to his usual seat, coming to a stop as he saw a red carnation laying on the bar in front of the vacant stool. His brow furrowed slightly as he remembered a very similar flower being twirled in someone’s hands…. He shook his head, continuing forward to investigate if the flower had simply been forgotten, or if he would have to find a different seat for the night. There was a note tied around the stem, and after checking to make sure no one was watching him, he picked it up and read:

_Carnations are red,_   
_your eyes are green._   
_My feelings for you, Dean,_   
_were quite unforeseen._

Dean stared down at the note in shock for a few a few moments. Was he seriously getting love notes from a secret admirer? Who the hell would be pursuing him? It had to be some kind of prank. Although, this was above and beyond for Sam. Maybe Cas was right and Gabriel was still alive.

Dean tried his best to push the note out of his mind, but from that night on, every time he went to the bar, there was a carnation at his seat with a note tied to it, ranging from things as sweet as _‘I can’t get you off my mind’_ to things as dirty as _‘I want to fuck you until you can’t walk straight for a week.’_ And Dean couldn’t help it, despite his common sense that there was no way someone would put this much effort into him, a part of him was hoping that the sender was sincere. He had no idea who it could be, but if the notes were any indication, this was someone that he could be interested in.

It went on for a month until he got the note that he had subconsciously been hoping for. _‘Want to know who I am? Dinner tomorrow at 7 o’clock. The address is below. Wear something nice.’_

He definitely shouldn’t go. It was all some prank, setting him up for some kind of humiliation. And yet and seven the next night, he found himself dressed in his suit and walking into a restaurant fancier than he had ever eaten at before. Definite humiliation.

“Do you have a reservation?” the hostess asked.

“Uh, I think so…. I’m supposed to be meeting someone…. The name’s Dean Winchester.”

She looked over her list, then looked up with a smile. “Right this way, sir.”

He followed her to a table for two at the back of the restaurant, a bit disappointed when he saw that no one was there yet. “Would you like for your server to wait until your date arrives?”

“Um, yeah.” He gave her a nod and a small smile before she walked away.

He sat there, trying to calm the pounding of his heart for what felt like hours. Finally, he heard a voice speak from behind him. “You do look quite good out of those normal, ratty clothes of yours.”

Dean’s heart sank slightly as he turned his head to the familiar voice. “Crowley.” Definitely a prank. Or a trap.

“I’m glad you came,” the demon said as he walked around to take the other seat at the table.

“Yeah, well, I was kind of curious as to what the point of all this was. Care to cut to the chase?”

Crowley looked slightly taken aback. “I think my point was made quite clear. But of course, you would try to turn it into something self-depreciating.”

“Right,” Dean snorted. “So you’re trying to tell me that you have feelings for me?”

“Yes. It’s not something that I’m particularly proud of, but they weren’t going away, so I decided that I might as well do something about it.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that?”

“It’s the truth.”

“I doubt it. And if you aren’t going to tell me the real reason for this…” He started to get up, but Crowley’s hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist.

“I’m just asking for a chance. Give me until after dinner, at least.”

Dean eyed him suspiciously, trying to figure out the risk involved in staying for dinner. And truth be told, there was a lot of risk; Crowley was the King of Hell, after all. But last he had checked, Crowley was currently on their side, for the most part, so surely he wasn’t plotting anything too detrimental to him. And he was curious. “Fine,” he sighed, sinking back into his seat.

“Thank you.” Crowley withdrew his hand, picking up his menu instead.

Dean watched him suspiciously for a moment longer before turning his attention to his own menu. “So what does a cow have to do to get turned into a steak as expensive as these?”

Crowley chuckled. “Whatever it is, it makes it taste better than the rubbish you usually eat. It wouldn’t hurt you to try more refined cuisine every now and again.”

“It’ll hurt my wallet.”

“Not if I’m paying. Which I am. Order whatever you like.” He winked at him over the top of his menu.

Dean pursed his lips thoughtfully as his eyes zeroed in on the most expensive thing on the menu. Oh yeah, he was going to be a dick. But Crowley didn’t so much as bat an eye when he ordered a few minutes later. It wasn’t until Crowley ordered a bottle of the most expensive Scotch in the place that Dean realized that he must really not care about the price.

“Give it a try. I think you’ll like it,” he urged as he poured them both a generous glass.

Dean picked it up, eyeing the liquid cautiously. “You swear you’re not trying to poison me?”

“Really, Dean? If I were going to kill you, do you really think poison would be my method of choice? I prefer a more hands-on approach.”

“Comforting,” he muttered, but went ahead and took a sip of the Scotch. And yeah, it was pretty damn good.

“But I have no reason to kill you, and you must know that, otherwise you wouldn’t still be here.” He leaned forward slightly, his eyes wide and fervent. “I’ll be the first to admit that I tell my fair share of lies, but when I give my word on something, I mean it. And I give you my word that everything I say to you tonight will be the truth, and that all I’m after is a date, with the potential development of something more.”

Never trust a demon. That wasn’t some rule of hunting, that was common sense. Common sense that Dean had never figured that he or Sam would ever struggle with. But Sam had trusted Ruby, dated her, and that had led to the Apocalypse. And then they had met Crowley, and that time Sam had been the voice of reason saying that he couldn’t be trusted, but Dean didn’t listen because they didn’t have many options. The difference was, Dean hadn’t gotten screwed over, not that time, at least. Sure, Crowley had done a lot of bad shit since then, but one thing that Dean had noticed through both the times of working with him and against him was that the bastard was proud about always keeping his word.

It was a subconscious thing, but every time Crowley gave his word, Dean had stopped doubting him; he knew he would follow through on whatever he was promising. But this was different. This was Sam and Ruby all over again, and he couldn’t make the same mistakes as his brother. But it wasn’t like Crowley would want the Apocalypse. Hell, he had helped them stop it. So he had to be after something else, but for the life of him, Dean couldn’t think of what that might be. And his eyes looked more honest than Dean had ever seen them before, and that had to be a trap, but…

“If you’re telling the truth, then answer this: What is the end game? And don’t give me any roundabout answers – I want the full truth.”

Crowley nodded thoughtfully. “Alright, then. I want you. I want you to fall in love with me, to be mine. In a perfect world, I want you by my side both in Hell and in life, but I’ll settle for just life, if that’s what it takes to have you. This isn’t about getting the most dangerous hunter in the world on my side, though that is certainly a perk, it is about wanting a relationship with you because you are the only being out there that I care to have one with. And I’m tired of being alone. Does that cover everything, or are there any more loopholes you want to address?”

Dean stared at him in shock. He had known Crowley for some time now, but he had never seen him like this before, not even when he had been addicted to human blood. There was no mask of dark humor or pompousness, this was _him,_ honest, with all masks removed. Dean had caught glimpses here and there, and he had been more curious than he would ever admit, but he hadn’t thought that he would ever get _this._

“Dean, say something, _please.”_

Dean cleared his throat. “Why me?”

The corner of Crowley’s mouth twitched up. “I don’t know. Maybe if I knew, I’d be able to suppress it better. Or maybe not.” He shrugged. “There’s just something about you, Dean. As much as you try to deny it, you’re a good person. And that should be the opposite of what I want, but the way it comes out in you… I suppose it compliments me well. The two of us together are either the best match the world has seen or the worst, and there’s only one way to find out which it is.”

“Yeah, that’s not dramatic at all,” Dean chuckled. “But hey, I could go for a game of Russian Roulette.”

Crowley smiled. “Then pull the trigger, squirrel.”

Dean hesitated for just a second before he leaned across the table, pressing his lips against Crowley’s for a touch longer than he had intended, before pulling away. “Huh,” he muttered, his eyes still locked on Crowley’s slightly parted lips.

“What?” Crowley pressed.

Dean licked his lips thoughtfully as he chose his words. “That wasn’t half bad.”

Crowley smirked, already starting to lean in again. “Well then, perhaps…”

It would be at that precise moment that their food arrived. Dean sighed in disappointment, something that, judging from the knowing look in Crowley’s eyes, had not gone unnoticed.

“Dig in.” Crowley waved his hand at the plate in front of Dean before he began cutting into his own steak.

Not wanting to seem too eager to spend some more time kissing Crowley, he followed his lead and started in on his food. He still stood by that it was overpriced, but it was also pretty damn good, so as long as Crowley was the one paying, he wasn’t complaining.

“I’m thinking…” Crowley mused as he finished off the last bite of his steak a few minutes later. “That I might get us some dessert to go.”

Dean was glad that he was in the middle of chewing a bite of steak so that the mix of emotions he felt at that didn’t show quite as obviously on his face – particularly the excitement. Because alright, fine, maybe he _had_ noticed just how sexy Crowley was before tonight – and not just his body, his personality, too. But he had never allowed himself to feel anything because he knew that there was no way that it could be returned. But now that he knew how Crowley really felt… well, the guy had a point, why not give it a shot? Besides, he had thought that whoever had been behind those notes must be just his type, and that didn’t change now that he knew who it was.

“Feeling a bit confident, aren’t you?” he challenged, not ready to give in fully just yet.

“Please, I saw the awestruck look on your face earlier, and that was just with a kiss. Imagine what it would feel like if we _really_ had some fun.”

“What kind of dessert are you thinking of getting?” Dean was going for nonchalance, but he was pretty sure that wasn’t working out for him too well because Crowley looked far too amused.

“Well, I’ve heard that this restaurant serves some of the best key lime pie in the country.”

Dean opened his mouth, then closed it again. “Are you trying to bribe me with pie?”

Crowley smirked. “I don’t need to bribe you, Dean. The pie’s just an extra incentive.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine, you win. We’ll go back to your place for pie and sex.”

“Perfect.” He flagged the waitress over to order the pie, giving Dean a sly look as she walked away. “I have to admit, squirrel, I did not expect to get this far on the first date. I hoped eventually, of course, but I figured it would take a bit more convincing, a few more dates, woo you with some more love notes… _unless,_ you’ve already thought about it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Dean scoffed. “I’ve just decided to give you a shot.”

“But after so few minutes of conversation? I know how stubborn you can be.”

“Are you trying to talk me out of it now?”

“Of course not. I’m just trying to understand. If you haven’t consciously thought about it before, you must have subconsciously.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders slightly. “Maybe. If I have?”

Crowley’s grin was almost genuine, not laced with nearly as much of his usual smugness. “It’s just good to know.”

Dean gave a small sigh, deciding that there was no point in holding out anymore. He had already agreed to have sex with the guy, after all. “I never thought you were even capable of… whatever this is.” He motioned between the two of them. “Maybe if I had, I would have given it more thought. And I really liked your notes,” he added with a small smirk.

Crowley’s smile grew. “I’m glad I decided to go with that approach, then.”

“Me too.”

The waitress brought out their pie, and Crowley paid the check before getting to his feet, holding his hand out to Dean. “Shall we?”

Dean smiled as he rose to his feet, taking the offered hand. “Definitely.”


End file.
